Talk:Clash of the Comrades
Is this uncapped? 65capped? 70capped? --JTimmons 02:41, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : It's an uncap fight --Alexarchos 02:45, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks. Added to main page. --JTimmons 03:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Went in as 75PLD/NIN. NPC mimicked exactly. Had an unknown sword with a straight red blade and a Koening shield. Rest of her gear was standard from when called with a pearl. Used all /nin spells like the Slow/Paralyze/etc buffs and Uts:Ichi and Ni. Also used some elemental:Ni spells occasionally. Does not appear to attack until you attack her first. Used Shield Bash immediately at the start. Cast Protect IV and Shell III fairly early in the fight. Used Flash just about as often as she could. Used Banish II every once in a while. Did not use cures until she got to around 25% and started using CureIV. Never used any other cures, but did it enough to get back up to 40%. Used Fast Blade the first time, about 150dmg. Rest of the TP attacks she used were Vorpal Blades which did about 200dmg. Didn't keep up on shadows as much as she could have so plenty of opportunities to get hits in. Used Invincible around 35%, and never used Sentinel or Rampart. Had 30% hp and I used a Vorpal Blade, after which she gave up. Based on dmg from other Vorpals, I would she was somewhere between 23-27% when she gave up. VERY long fight. Used 9min 19 sec out of max of 10 minutes. --JTimmons 03:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) From what I have tried as whm, smn and drk, It seems that the fellow will be one of 4 types: *For mages the fellow will be a RDM/BLM that can use Diaga 2 *For jobs with pets, it will be a BST/RDM with a crabshaw *For melee jobs the fellow will be a NIN/BLM *For pld it will be a PLD/NIN --Alexarchos 03:40, 10 June 2008 (UTC) So this is a difficult fight, then? I wouldn't be able to go in as my Lv.72 THF with heavily uncapped skills and win against my NPC? --Stammer 03:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :You might have trouble for the fight, but give it a try, you dont lose xp from dying in the fight, I did have trouble with it bc I was unprepared and didnt know what to expect, from each of the 3 jobs I tried with. --Alexarchos 03:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I went in unprepared too as a THF75/NIN37, laughing at the fact that my NPC was a "mere" level 64 Soothing Healer. To my surprise, a RDM/NIN with everything you get at level 75 with merits to boot! (Namely Bio III) To add up she "poked" me for average of 200 damage with a 1-30 damage en-effect and fairly high accuracy as well. If I didn't remember to flee out of her range right after she used chainspell I probably would have lost the fight. In the end Perfect Dodge saved me, won with 265 HP left. --Radiënt 04:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) You're underestimating just how pathetic my skills are. I haven't partied as Thief since about Lv.66, meaning even my Dagger is incredibly far off. Campaign grants no skill-ups, unfortunately, leaving me pretty much done unless I can find a skill-up party for Dagger, Evasion, and Marksmanship. Though I'm glad to hear that all of you were capable of succeeding. Congrats! --Stammer 04:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Flagging the Quest I got the CS from Luto, and the one from the male Hume, but the quest doesn't show in my Quest Log. I went out to Qu'Bia anyway, but when I check the BC, it just gives the standard message for when you don't have any BCs you can enter. Is there another step required? --Kyrie 05:23, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Alright, found out the first CS was completely unrelated to this quest and had to talk to Luto again... wish I'd realized that BEFORE going out to Qu'Bia. ><; Did the fight as BLU75/NIN37 and it was ridiculously easy. Just cast Disseverment, Hysteric Barrage, and Frenetic Rip a couple times to take her out. She was PLD/NIN, so I waited out Invincible after she used it (didn't have any magical damage spells set). Also tried Chaotic Eye (with 307 blue magic skill), but she resisted it. Used Blank Gaze to get rid of Protect IV, as well. Head Butt was able to stun her ninjutsu no problem, since it was all Ichi level. She didn't even survive long enough for me to get enough TP to SC her. I was pretty well-geared/meritted, though. Another thing to note was that she seemed to have pretty high accuracy. I had 265 evasion skill and she was still able to hit (my shadows) fairly often. --Kyrie 06:23, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I tried for a week to get this quest to flag, but Luto would never give me the initial custscene. I even did the Promy Tactics Pearl Quest to see if they were conflicting. Luto still wouldn't give the quest. I had to equip the Signal Pearl to get her to flag the quest --Inuyushi 14:30, 7 September 2014 (CST) Choose your Job Wisely I first tried to do this as RDM/BLU (And my NPC seemed to be either RDM/WHM or RDM/PLD, since she was casting a fair bit of divine magic), which I've solo'ed many NM's as. However, your npc's AI seems to be much smarter than the average NM. She did a great job debuffing me, especially with paralyze, and loved spamming evisceration for 500-600 - which is shocking considering I had 612 Defense with cocoon, and phlanx/stonsekin up all the time that I could. Anyway, despite all that, I still almost won, but once she chainspelled and I was paralyzed, there wasn't much left that I could do. I came back as blu/nin, and didnt even get hit once!! I actually spent more time buffing than actually fighting! I imagine if you went in as blu, made sure your NPC's shadows were down, then did Disseverment, hysteric barrage, frenetic rip, Disseverment again, you'd probably win in about 30 seconds! BTW, interestingly, if you go as blu/nin, your npc will be PLD/nin... and another interesting fact - although it's a nin SUB, your npc still gets 4 shadows - I counted every time. I see no mention of hit points anywhere in the guide or discussion, but from checking the log, it looks like about 2000-3000 (Hard to tell for sure, since the DoT of Disseverment). Hope this helps! --Ryujistorm 09:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonies Sorry guys, I just had to move the testimonies to their own page. The walkthrough was 99% stories of peoples' attempts, successes, and failures. They're great and all, but they should be on their own page. I moved them all to Clash of the Comrades/Testimonies in case you want to add your own or read them. --Stammer 17:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) NPC Cap Question for my Son: I realize this is an uncapped fight for us, but what about the NPC? Is there a level cap on the NPC? I'm a 69 Dancer and 71 Black Mage. Will my NPC cap to my level or will he be level 75 verse my current level? --IBHalliwell 16:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Your NPC will be Lv.75 regardless of your current level. --Stammer 12:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RUN/GEO Data Hadn't done much with the adventuring fellow but finally did this quest. To get some data I went as RUN/GEO. NPC was a NIN and used Banish II and Flash (no cures), so had to conclude that RUN > NIN and GEO > PLD. --User:KieriSylph 22 May 2017